<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The Fucking Ackermans Again by thekiwistylist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195094">It's The Fucking Ackermans Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekiwistylist/pseuds/thekiwistylist'>thekiwistylist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ackerkids - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Comfort, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Follow The Ackerkids's Love Lives too, Hurt, I AM REALLY FUCKING BAD AT TAGGING DON'T @ ME ;-;, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is That A Spoiler Idk?, Levi &amp; Hanjis Daughter Is The One Who Has To Pretend To Be Married, Mikasa Is An Auntie, More Like A Warning Tbh, Other, Probably Gore Too, Protective Hanji, Protective Levi, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, They Pretend To Be A Married Couple And Fall Even More In Love Okie?, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekiwistylist/pseuds/thekiwistylist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the Ackermans. The untouchable family... and here's their story of love, loss, and tragedy.</p><p>A/N: It is Levihan but this story will also focus on their children's love lives *cough cough* like a lot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë, LeviHan, Original Character/Original Character, it's an ackerkid falling in love yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They're Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Attack On Titan, all credits go to it's rightful owners/creators.<br/>I do own the lil' babies I invented tho--but other than that I'm such a hoe for levihan so here ya go.<br/>ALSO--this story WILL be completed! It'll branch out to them growing up (spoiler? lmao) but I WILL finish it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Noah Levi Ackerman </em>  was supposed to be a girl. Well, actually, Levi had assumed it was a girl but Hanji was  <em> determined </em>  to prove that the child she was carrying was a girl. However, when Noah came into the world, his family was surprised to see that he was in fact, a boy. Choosing a name for their steely-eyed son before he was born wasn't as hard as they had thought it to be. While sitting around on their break, the soon-to-be parents had been messing around, saying names aloud until one sounded right. Until Levi had his head up to the ceiling and murmured  <em> "Noah Ackerman?" </em>  in the most curious voice Hanji had ever heard come out of the stoic man. It sounded  <em> perfect. </em>  There wasn't another name that fit as well as  <em> Noah </em> for their supposed daughter. </p><p><em> Selene Zoe Ackerman </em>  surprised the world with her arrival. She had arrived a full month  <em> before </em>  her due date, while Levi was out on a last-minute mission and Hanji was sprawled out in their living room floor, studying plant forms and looking for baby names. Selene hadn't been active the day off, merely giving a kick every now and then to let her mother know she was still there. Until she had decided to come out that is. Word had never spread so fast when Hanji raced to grab a doctor mid-labor with a two-year-old boy on her hip. Somehow by some miracle, Levi had heard and rushed back home. He had made it--made it five full hours before she had given birth to a little girl in the middle of the night. The parents were beside themselves with worry, the chances their daughter wouldn't even make the first few hours of her life were too high... but she pulled through. She's an Ackerman after all. She pulled through, sleeping through the days and wide awake for her parents through the night. And that's how her name came to be. Levi was reading a book about deities while she was gurgling in his arms, still unnamed, when he had stumbled across the name  <em> Selene </em>  the patroness of the moon.  <em> "Selene Ackerman?" </em> he had wondered aloud in the same fashion he had two years before her existence. She laughed, that was her name all right. </p><p>Today, however, the Ackermans were separated from each other. Last night Hanji and Levi had been called to a last-minute mission, they had explained the situation to their kids before tucking them in bed and kissing their foreheads. Mikasa had offered (correction: forcibly coerced) to watch the children after Levi almost took her door down in the dead of night. So they weren't shocked to wake up to Aunt Mikasa making them breakfast, they had expected <em> someone </em> to have had stayed the night with them and appear in the day. They were more shocked to find out that their cousins, Aunt Mikasa's kids were sick and were currently with their Uncle Armin. </p><p>"Auntie, can we go out to play?" asked seven-year-old Noah, the boy had his father's hair color and his mother's amber eyes which softened at his aunt. </p><p>"...Yes." Mikasa sighs after a moment, her fingers in Selene's hair, half-way done braiding it. "Just don't go too far where I can't see you." She tied the end of the braid with a silver ribbon, which matched the young girl's silver eyes. Selene had inherited her father's hair just like her brother, but she had his eyes and sharp features. </p><p>"Thank you Aunt Mikasa!" the younger girl grins, practically jumping out of her seat. At five-years-old, Selene had become almost a carbon copy of her father though she tended to show more emotion than him. </p><p>"Of course Luna," Mikasa tucks a stray lock of hair behind the little girl's ear. Only people she was close to were allowed to call her Luna. It started out when her mom began calling her that as a baby and the name sort of stuck, but Luna was stubborn, if someone she hadn't like even <em> tried </em> to call her that she would go into Ackerman-mode. </p><p>Wordlessly, the boy grabbed his sister's hands practically pulling her out the door, rushing outside. The cool breeze hit their face, making Luna smile just a bit. It was summer, and summer meant that it was hotter than hell, as their dad had nicely phrased it, but occasionally, they had good days like today. </p><p>"Let's go to the market!" grins Noah but Selene's smile falls off her face in an instant. </p><p>"Aunt Mikasa said we couldn't go far." she scoffs back at her brother who returns the sentiment. </p><p>"It's just the market--we'll be back before she'll know we're gone."</p><p>"Promise?" Luna shrugs, it would do her good to go away from the designated play area their parents had allowed. </p><p><em> "Promise." </em> the boy laughs mischievously, leading his sister further and further away from the house.</p><p>*                 *                    * </p><p>The market was lively as ever. People crowded around the stalls and children ran across the pavement, playing together. "What do you need from here, Noah?" the five-year-old looks around almost in wonder. The only time she had been <em> allowed </em>  to go to the market was with either of her parents or a trusted adult. It was usually funner with her mother who had allowed them to scurry around wherever they wanted as long as she could see them. Going with their dad was another story... Levi had either held her on his hip the whole time or held her hand and the number one rule of thumb when going out with her dad was to  <em> never--never ever touch anything because everything was filthy. </em></p><p>"I want to explore!" he exclaims in a fashion that reminds her of her mother. A stoic look falls onto her face, which would seem odd for a child but growing up an Ackerman meant she was born with that face. </p><p>"We could have explored back--" </p><p><em> "Noah! Luna!" </em> a voice that sounds a little too much like their Aunt Mikasa calls. </p><p>For a moment, Noah pales earning an <em> 'I-told-you-so" </em> look from his little sister. </p><p>"Let's hide!" he doesn't even let her blink before dragging her <em> again </em> to the middle of the crowd. </p><p><em> "Noah!" </em> Luna hears her Aunt shout once more, sounding a little more distraught than before. But it isn't just Mikasa, she notices, the whole crowd seems to have shifted. The lively energy quickly died down to murmurs and buzz. </p><p><em> "Selene Ackerman!" </em> she skids at the sound of her full name, wincing a little. If Aunt Mikasa was calling her by her full name, it was never a good thing. </p><p>"Noah wait--" the five-year-old freezes in her tracks, examining the crowd. </p><p>"Somethings wrong." she declares, mostly to herself, eyes flickering from person to person. </p><p>"Yeah, what's wrong is that Aunt Mikasa is..." he drifts off, following his sister's line of sight before shifting uneasily. "You're right Luna, something's off today." </p><p><em> "Selene! Noah!" </em> this time they follow the sounds of their names, looking guiltier with each step. </p><p>
  <em> "Acker--"  </em>
</p><p><em> BOOM!  </em> a large sound rings out, making everyone freeze. Selene grips her brother's hand, matching everyone when they turn to identify the sound. It's only when someone yells  <em> "Titans!" </em> do they realize what's going on. </p><p>"We--We have to go..." murmurs Noah, rooted to the ground. There's a similar expression of fear on Luna's face. Sure, they'd seen titans before, after all, they were Ackermans... but titans hadn't come to their town before. </p><p><em> "SELENE! NOAH!" </em> they hear their Aunt scream in the midst of the chaos and briefly--very briefly do they see her red scarf in the crowd before people trample over each other. It doesn't take a genius to know they need to run, but to run in the same direction as everyone is exactly what their parents told them not to do. At best, they would get trampled, at worst, they were warned they would be titan food.</p><p><em> "T-Through here!" </em>  Luna grabs her brother's hand again, pulling him to the side opposite of the people. They stumble into an alley-way but they don't stop... they  <em> run.  </em>They run with no absolute idea of where they're going but they know they're getting further away when the screams are muffled and they can't hear their aunt at all anymore. </p><p>The two Ackermans move from house to house only stopping when a titan looms in front of them, only ten houses away. "N-Noah--" Selene stiffens at her brother's side, they're both unable to move. Unable to breathe let alone look away. The titan smiles at them, taking huge, slow steps to them until it gets closer and closer.</p><p>The titan extends its hand towards the two, drawing nearer. "Selene--" Noah begins, voice caught in his throat. </p><p>With one final squeeze of each other's hands, the two kids mentally prepare themselves for the pain they're going to feel in mere moments. </p><p>
  <em> "HANJI, TO YOUR LEFT!"  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"HANJI, TO YOUR LEFT!" </span>
  </em>
  <span> comes a shout too familiar to the kids but they've got their eyes skewered shut, unwilling to look. They flinch when they feel a hand on each of their waists, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noah thinks to himself, his breath catching inside his throat. But the touch doesn't feel like a huge titan hand... it feels warm and familiar. He opens his eyes at the familiar sensation of air whipping his face, they're mid-air, the oldest Ackerman kid concludes. The person holding them skids to a stop on a rooftop and sets them down gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Selene opens her eyes to see her mother, panting at the two of them, worry creasing her brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes," murmurs Noah, glancing at Selene whose eyes are wide, staring over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi practically rips through the titan that was in front of them mere moments ago, blood splatters across his face, and in a movement inhumanly quick he redirects his 3DMG to the rooftop they're huddled at. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Papa!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> screams Selene, ripping out of her mother's grip and rushing to her father. She stumbles her footing on the unfamiliar surface but Levi's quicker than her, grabbing her tiny frame and pulling her close to his chest before she could even take another step. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What the hell are you two doing out here?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hisses out, silver-eyes wider than the kids have ever seen. "You were supposed to stay with Mikasa," he redirects the panicked look in his eyes to the five-year-old in his arms. Selene holds fistfuls of his shirt, her matching steely-gaze widening with each of his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Levi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down."</span>
  </em>
  <span> his wife says slowly, her eyes never leaving his but her hands still holding her son tightly. The man takes a breath, pressing a hasty kiss on the child's forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he repeats to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The brats are fine. They're fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get them to HQ, shitty-glasses." he breaks apart his words. Only Hanji knows that with each syllable that leaves his lips he's getting more panicked, she can even see it in the way he holds Luna closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, Dad--" their son flickers between the two, his worry more prominent on his face. "Aunt Mikasa was looking for us, do you think she'll be okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll be fine," nods Hanji because the chance that Mikasa </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ackerman wouldn't be fine was slim to none. "</span>
  </em>
  <span>But your Dad's right, we need to get you to safety. Uncle Erwin is at base, so you two will need to stay with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>no matter what."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But--" the boy begins only to be cut off by his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts, Noah. You're going to be with Erwin." although he looks at his son when he's speaking he can feel his daughter's gaze still on his face. At first, he doesn't say anything because when Luna needs to process something or even think of something, she usually remains quiet for a short period of time. It's only when she lets go of his shirt with one hand and touches the blood across his face does he freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please don't die."</span>
  </em>
  <span> murmurs his daughter, her voice low but it's loud enough for the three of them to catch it. She stares at the blood on her fingers, it's the blood of the titan that almost killed them mere moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to die anytime soon, Luna." his voice softens, eyes flickering from his wife and son back to his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dad's right," Hanji's voice makes her daughter's head turn. "We're going to stay for a very long time and when we come back, we can do whatever you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murky look in the youngest eyes seems to vanish almost instantly, "Anything?" Luna and Noah repeat simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anything and everything."</span>
  </em>
  <span> nods Levi, earning a smile from his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then can we--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he doesn't finish because a shout of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Levi!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes the four of them turn. Mikasa zips through the air in her uniform which makes Selene guiltily wonder if she was in her uniform when she had been looking for them in the market. Her aunt lands gracefully on the rooftop besides Hanji but her eyes are locked on the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They need the two of you near the wall, things are getting worse," she says, her eyes flickering from the kids back to their parents. "I'll take the kids but you two should get there as quickly as possible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the urge to stay with their kids, the parents know they can't. Levi wants to badger Mikasa with questions about why they were alone but he's sure he knows the answer. He knows the mischief his kids are capable of so if she told him they snuck out he wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised. "Tch," he scoffs, handing Selene to the silver-eyed woman. The girl hesitates, glancing at her father before she's transferred. "Just make sure they get to Erwin." She gives him a tight nod that makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their shoulders relax. They trusted Mikasa, they knew she would get them to their destination regardless... so that's exactly why Hanji hands their son over to his aunt but not before she and Levi each kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't even think about leaving your Aunt or Erwin, am I clear brats?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> humanity's strongest soldier looks at his children with a warning in his eyes but they know what he means. They know it means he's scared shitless but he just doesn't know how to communicate it clearly enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We love you." Hanji takes a step back, tears shining in her amber eyes. Selene's chest tightens, hadn't they just said they were planning to live? Why does it sound like they're saying goodbye? Mikasa takes a step back, tightening her hold on the children. "We love you too," Noah whispers, tears glittering in his own amber eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's happening?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Selene's gaze flickers between the members of her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Luna," her dad says taking a step </span>
  <em>
    <span>back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ground rumbles making Noah jolt in Mikasa's arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There's more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ackermans don't say goodbye, that's why Mikasa doesn't say anything else to Hanji and Levi and that's why the two parents take another step back before grappling away from their kids. That's why Selene looks over Mikasa's shoulder when her aunt darts away in the opposite direction just in time to see her parents enter the belly of chaos. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncle Erwin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Attack on Titan AT ALL. </p><p>HOWEVER, I do own Noah &amp; Selene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa had brought the kids to Erwin, just like the parents had ordered. She hadn't questioned why Erwin was at HQ instead of fighting with everyone else but she didn't say much of it, simply looking at him with a glare that read <em>  'if anything happens to my niece and nephew I will bring you to back to life and kill you myself once Levi and Hanji are done with you.'  </em>Albeit a little frightened at the girl's wordless threats, he still took the children into his own office where he attempted to distract them from the chaos ensuing outside. </p><p>"Your parents are going to be fine," he reassured the two. They both sat in his chair, the two of them small enough to fit in the space without squishing each other. "There isn't a lot of titans out there today." Noah and Selene share a glance, on a usual day they would be laughing and playing with Erwin... but they couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Despite being only five, Selene was intuitive enough to know that something was wrong with the way her parents left them. It was usually not to say goodbye but the tears in her mom's eyes... the way her dad stepped back... </p><p>It felt <em> wrong.  </em> </p><p>"If Mama, Papa, and Auntie Mikasa die... does that mean we're alone?" the five-year-old whispers, tears glinting in her silver eyes. The question makes Erwin flinch back, especially when Noah looks up at him as if he was wondering the same thing. Children of all ages and families were scared from the titans, he expected it even from the Ackerman children but it didn't matter because it would always take him by surprise. Always because no child should grow up in a world fearing death at every corner. "Luna, Noah, your parents, and Mikasa are going to be fine," repeats the blonde as he kneels in front of the two. "If something ever happened--which it won't--you two will never be alone." </p><p>A single tear slides down the youngest face. Erwin leans in to wipe the tear but her face scrunches up until she lets out a choked sob. "What... What does that mean?" Noah cocks his head to the side, wiping back at his own tears. He had to be strong, for Selene at the very least. Erwin reaches out to comfort the girl not surprised in the least when she practically jumps into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You have us," he reminds the younger boy while rubbing circles in Selene's back. "You have me and everyone in the Corps, kiddos, no one is ever going to leave you alone... especially your family." </p><p>The littlest Ackerman sniffles, whispering in Erwins ear <em>  "Promise?"  </em> </p><p>He holds her tighter and reaches his free hand to hold Noah's. "I promise," he says firmly. He knew nothing would happen to their parents but if there was even the slightest chance that it could... he knew he had a responsibility to take care of them. </p><p>*                *               * </p><p>Meanwhile... back with the adult Ackermans... </p><p> </p><p><em>  "They're going to be fine,"  </em> says Levi as they fly through from building to building. </p><p><em>  "Damn right they are,"  </em> responds his wife, the determination rising once more in her voice. To be honest, she was just as scared as Levi when they had first found them. No one had expected the titans to breach past the perimeters they set last night when they were called over. The whole thing had gone to shit so quick that the first thing on the parent's mind where their children. But the said children were being delivered by their aunt right now to safety, their aunt who was more than capable. </p><p>The two zip across until Hanji takes the lead diverting her path to the small group of titans to the left. <em>  "There was eighteen last night, do you know how many are left?"  </em> she calls out to her husband, before cleanly slicing through a titans nape, sending it crashing to the ground. </p><p><em>  "Before we found the brats there was ten down, and you've just killed one so I'd say seven left."  </em>  his tone is icy when he follows behind her, taking two down at the same time.  <em>  Five left,  </em> he thinks to himself. </p><p><em>  "Be optimistic Levi, what if the others took some down?"  </em>  the brunette turns briefly to glance at her husband, almost knowing what his next words would be. It's always something along the lines of  <em>  'those brats can't take anything down without taking themselves down in the process'  </em> but it never comes because a hand appears behind Levi, making her throat tighten and her eyes widen. The look on her face makes him turn around just in time... to be swatted mid-air like a bug by a titan. </p><p>It all happens too quickly that she doesn't hear herself scream his name, she doesn't feel herself change the direction of her gear towards him all she feels is her heart thumping in her chest. <em> What the hell was that? </em>  the scientist frantically thinks to herself, stumbling to a stop on the solid ground. The fog from the falling debris makes it harder to see where he had fallen.  <em> Why was that titan fast--why was it faster than him? </em> Even if the answer was something as simple as he had faltered for a moment, it made her feel even worse. </p><p><em> "LEVI!" </em>  she screams, running through the broken street until she sees a foot in the distance. Her heart sinks.  <em> "LEVI!" </em> Hanji screams one more time, racing to see if the body was him... </p><p>And it is. </p><p>He sits upright, with his back against the building wall. There's blood coming down from his temple and he's got a deep gash running from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. "I'm okay..." he grits out, stumbling when he tries to stand up. The taller woman grabs him, tears blurring her glasses. "I caught my fall, it shouldn't be anything too serious." but she doesn't believe him because his words are <em> slurred. </em> It's like he's unaware of his clumsy speech and his half-lidded eyes. </p><p>The ground rumbles with what she presumes is another titan either walking or falling to the ground but it's the last rumble she feels. </p><p><em> "WE DID IT!"  </em>a faraway voice shouts victoriously. </p><p>There's nothing to celebrate though... not when Levi is bleeding out all over her. He manages to lift his head at her, pressing a faint kiss to the side of her mouth. <em> "Stolp crying..." </em>  his words come again, not in their usual prissy form.  <em> "Stop it..." </em> </p><p>His shoulders relax for a moment, slumping into her arms. </p><p>"Levi...?" she murmurs, shaking him a little. </p><p>"Levi?" her voice turns stonier but she doesn't murmur a single word. In one quick moment, the woman slides her jacket off, rips the fabric of it easily, and tourniquets his shoulder. She then proceeds to put pressure on his wound, her heart-stopping when she feels the faint beat of his own heart. </p><p><em> "You have kids, dumbass."  </em> Hanji glares at him, pulling her glasses off her face to wipe her tears away just for a moment. "You have  <em> me. </em> You cannot die--I won't let you Levi..." she struggles to pick him up without hurting him, but she manages to hold him in a position where he wouldn't slip out of her grip if she was to move. </p><p>Hanji looks to the nearest building, glancing at her unconscious lover, before grappling away. <em> You cannot die on us Levi.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't know why i like the drama 👁👄👁</p><p>by the way, just to warn you guys, the kids will stay bbies until a phew phat chapters but then they will age up and the plot thickens dun dun dunnnn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Harlow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Attack on Titan yo' but I do own the lil' babies I created Noah and Selene... *whispers* and harlow<br/>I update very frequently, expect around two chaps a day?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's dark outside when Hanji returns to base with a pale-barely-breathing-Levi slung over her shoulder. Her group had gone back before her after they had defeated the titans and she would have come back earlier but she ran out of oxygen and had quickly discarded her gear once she had deemed it worthless. She had walked the rest of the way back. There were a couple of moments where Levi regained consciousness, mostly to groan before his world went black again but that was enough hope for her to get by. </p><p>
  <em> She was not going to lose him.  </em>
</p><p>"Someone get the medic!" she screams, knees buckling under the weight of her husband. People are quick to rush to them, coming at her in a flurry of colors. Hands grab Levi carefully off of her and some hands reach out to her. </p><p><em> "Hanji... are you okay...?" </em> a voice rings in her head. Her heart thrums in her chest, drowning out all noise. </p><p><em> "Hanji..." </em> there it is again but this time she's sure someone's touching her. </p><p><em> "What happened?" </em> she snaps back, her tears fogging up her glasses when she looks back at Erwin. The worry is evident on his face, it's in the way his brows (that they usually made fun of) furrow and the way a frown tugs on his lips. "He needs to live." the scientist grits out, rising up to her feet. "If he dies I will--" </p><p><em> "I know." </em> the blonde man cuts her off, glancing briefly at the scared soldiers around them. Humanity's strongest soldier was... down. "Let's get you checked out too. Dr. Roscoe will be working on Levi, I'll make sure of it." at his words, she nods, allowing herself to be taken to the med-wing. Dr. Roscoe was the best they had. She had come from the inner sector of the walls with a burning hatred for the monarchy, yet, she landed herself a job in the Survey Corps after being left all alone by her scum of a fiancee... with a baby. </p><p>She's not paying attention to what's going on around her, a million thoughts race in her mind. "Where are my kids?" she murmurs once Erwins got her situated on a bed. She sits at the edge of it, burying one hand in her blood-matted hair. It wasn't titans blood... it was the blood that poured out of Levi while she carried him. It stuck to her hair, her neck, and seeped from the shoulder of her shirt down to her chest. "Noah fell asleep," Erwins quick to wave another doctor over. The doctor is a short woman, hell even shorter than Levi, with deep mahogany skin and bright hazel eyes. "And Luna is with Mikasa now, she came back a few hours ago." </p><p>The doctor doesn't interfere with their choppy conversation, merely tapping Hanji every now and then to proceed with her examination. "No one tell them about Levi." she's surprised herself when the words come out of her mouth. Erwin's lips purse into a thin line but he doesn't disagree instead, he nods, saying, "They were scared. They think if something happens to you guys they'll be all alone." </p><p>The doctor, who Hanji hadn't ever met before today, opens her mouth to interrupt them. "Luckily, you're not injured besides a couple of bruises." Erwin lets out a sigh of relief but the doctor continues, "However, I can tell you're in shock. You should take a shower and get some sleep--" </p><p><em> "Leave."  </em>the brunette grits out in a very un-Hanji-like fashion. Every word was muffled because the sound of Levi's breathy pants was stuck in her head. The sound of his groaning--the look on his face when he told her to stop was burned into her memory. The taller of the two nods at the doctor apologetically, allowing her to scurry off while he comforts his friend and colleague. "Your kids are scared shitless, if you're not going to tell them what happened to their dad at the very least let them know you came back--but not looking like this." </p><p>Hanji looks down at her bloodied, dirtied clothes, a wry smile making its way on her lips. <em> He's right, </em>  she thinks to herself though another thought creeps in her head,  <em> Levi wouldn't have let me touch him if I came home to him like this.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Shit, he's going to be okay.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He has to be.  </em>
</p><p>"I'll take a shower..." she stands up, looking him in the eye for the first time since she'd come back. There's no light behind it, no mischief, and certainly no hope. "Where did you say Mikasa and Luna were?" </p><p>"I'll take you to them when you're done... just hang in there Hanji. He'll pull through." </p><p>Her eyes harden, a small fire burning in the back of her amber gaze <em> "He has to,"   </em>Hanji murmurs before turning on her heels. </p><p>*       *      * </p><p>"Auntie Mikasa," says Luna through a mouthful of food. "When are Mama and Papa going to be back?" It's the only question she keeps asking after every few minutes as if the answer would change. Yet, Mikasa doesn't get frustrated at her niece, she merely continues to wipe her mouth and respond with "Soon." They sit in silence, with Mikasa running her hand through her niece's hair, the braid she had done earlier had come undone hours ago and the ribbon had vanished. "When will Noah wake up?" the girl pouts, setting down her forkful of potatoes. </p><p>"You'll see him in the morning, Luna, let him sleep," warns Mikasa knowing if her niece had the slightest chance she would wake her brother up for company. But he had crashed after putting a tough-act in Erwin's office, as she was told by the commander himself, and the very least she could do was let him sleep especially since Hanji and Levi hadn't made an appearance yet. </p><p>Mikasa was just as worried as the young girl, the squad had returned <em> hours </em> ago and Mikasa herself who had delivered the kids to base and back arrived with everyone else. "Auntie..." the little girl tugs on the older Ackermans sleeve, turning up to look at her with matching silver eyes. Except for the little ones silver eyes glittered curiously. "Who is he?" she points at a little boy, who looks around her age, but he has true-brown hair not the dark brown color her mom had and there's a set of ocean-y blue eyes on his face. </p><p>The woman looks in the direction of her niece's small finger, "That's Harlow Roscoe." she says, hands still running through Selene's hair affectionately. "His mom is the best doctor we've ever seen." </p><p>Something awe-like glitters in Selene's silver gaze. "Wow... does that mean Harlow's mom could save Mama and Papa all the time?" </p><p>Mikasa tries to fight off the frown that makes its way on her face, she didn't want to crush her niece's hope... but she didn't want her niece thinking that Dr. Roscoe was a miracle worker. If something had happened and Dr. Roscoe lost a patient, the young girl wouldn't trust her aunt and she knew that for a fact, after all, Luna was a stubborn Ackerman by blood. </p><p>"Dr. Roscoe isn't a miracle-worker, Lu, but she tries her very best." </p><p>Luna turns her gaze back to the boy. "Oh..." her voice drops. "Can I at least be friends with him?" </p><p>The older woman narrows her eyes at the boy who has his back turned away from them. He was a mischievous boy from what she knew. She had caught him a couple of times wreaking havoc on the trainees but no one did anything because he was just a kid... <em> Luna's not a saint herself, </em>  ponders the older woman. "Just don't get into trouble, okay? And stay where I can see you-- <em> I mean it this time, Selene." </em> </p><p>Selene nods dutifully, she wasn't planning to disobey her aunt again after Noah and her had snuck off earlier. She hops off her seat, about to walk away but Mikasa wipes her face one more time and fixes her hair before letting her go. </p><p>"Hi," she says a little awkwardly, taking a seat by the boy. "My name's Selene." </p><p>"I'm Harlow," he turns to her with a smile on his face. </p><p><em> He seems friendly, </em> she thinks to herself her stoic expression melting a bit. </p><p>"My mom and dad work here and I've never seen you before so I thought it would be nice to introduce myself," explains Selene, her speech a little too neat for a girl her age. What can she say? She's a fucking Ackerman. </p><p>"That's so cool!" his face breaks out into an even-bigger grin if possible. "My mom is a doctor--I think I've seen you around, but you're always with the grown-ups." </p><p>"Yeah, Papa doesn't like me being around kids he hasn't vet-ted yet." she breaks up the word, not sure what it really means though she doesn't mind, she'll just ask her dad when he comes back. "But my Aunt Mikasa lets me have fun as long as she can see me!" a crooked smile makes its way on the girls face as she points to the woman she had just been with, Mikasa offers a small wave glaring at the boy in warning only when Selene has her back turned. </p><p><em> "Miss... Mik-asa is your... aunt?" </em> freezes Harlow, glancing at the girl with wide eyes. He hadn't had the most pleasant experiences with her or the older man that looked like her, the one who had threatened to annihilate him with a broom if he kept on being a brat. </p><p>"Yup!" the girl kicks her legs under the table. "She looks like Papa but they're both softies--but don't tell them I told you that!" she lowers her voice at the end of her words, making his ocean eyes widen. </p><p><em> A... softie? </em> Harlow thinks to himself, Miss Mikasa and the Captain were not softies--</p><p>"Wait--" he stops at his thoughts, eyes wide as saucers. "Selena, is Captain Levi your... dad?" </p><p>"It's Selen<em> e," </em> she corrects with a glare that reminds him too much of Captain Levi. "but yeah, that's my dad's name." </p><p>The girl doesn't seem to notice the horrified expression on his face because she continues to talk, "I have an older brother--his name is Noah! Hey--how old are you? I'm five." Selene holds up a hand triumphantly. </p><p>"I'm six," his expression changes once he's thoroughly deemed the girl, not a threat. He holds up six of his own fingers, sticking his tongue out at her. "That means I'm older than you, Selena." </p><p>"My name is <em> Selene </em>." the sour expression makes its way back on her face. </p><p>"Uh-huh, I'm pretty sure you told me your name was <em> Selena </em> when you sat here." </p><p>"It's Selene." the Captain-Levi-like expression makes its way back on her face... although it's less scary on her and more... cute. </p><p>"Whatever you say Selen-<em> uh," </em> he emphasizes the end, making her roll her eyes. </p><p>"I don't care what you say, aren't you a boy with a girl's name?" his face flushes pink at her words. <em> How did she know? </em> Well, the answer was simple, a few months ago Selene and Noah had found a few books their parents had gotten a long time ago with names in them and the two of them had read all of them, cover to cover. </p><p>"Selena--" </p><p>"I thought we could be friends," Selene makes her way off the seat, a glare crossed with a pout on her face. "But I don't want to be friends with someone like you." She walks in the direction of Mikasa, taking a seat by the woman's side but crawling into her lap a second later. Mikasa stares at the boy with her lips curled into a smile, suppressing her laughter. <em>These two were sure going to be interesting, weren't they? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*couGH COUgh* be prepared for more harlow &amp; selene when they're older too... he he... </p><p>Also, let me know if you guys are liking this so I can continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's You, It's Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I~ don't~ own~ Attack~ On~ Titan~ all~ credits~ go~ to~ it's~ rightful~ owners/creators~<br/>I am the bad b that created the babies and the Roscoes tho &lt;3 </p><p>Please let me know if you enjoy so I can keep dropping chapters like they're albums 👁👄👁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mother of two had sat in the shower until her hands began to wrinkle, a sure sign she'd been in there longer than she intended. </span>
  <em>
    <span> I have to let the kids know we're fine--I have to let them know I'm fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She dries herself slowly and puts the clothes Erwin had brought for her even slower. He looked barely-alive when she had brought him here, which isn't as troubling as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had all happened. Humanity's strongest soldier was swatted like a fly because she was mid-conversation with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn't ever happened before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Erwin?" she calls out once she's opened the door, fully dressed in basic clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you done?" she hears his voice before she sets her glasses on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am. Where's my daughter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't say another word, simply leading her out of his office. They're silent on the walk to the cafeteria, mostly because Erwin doesn't know what to say. Hell--he hadn't even known how it happened... but Hanji would talk soon, he knew if she had something to say she would say it. "Dr. Roscoe said she'll update you frequently," he says, breaking the silence. She straightens her shoulders when the large doors come in view, glancing at the blonde man from the corner of her eye. "He's going to make it," she tells him once more before pushing the doors open. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "MAMA!" </span>
  </em>
  <span> Selene shouts, jumping off Mikasa's lap and rushing to her in a blur of black hair. Eyes fall on them for a moment, before turning around. The girl hugs her mother's legs, tugging at her as if to tell her to pick her up. So she does, she grabs the little girl, positioning her on the familiar spot on her hip while she peppers kisses on her face. "Did you really miss me that much, Luna?" smiles Hanji, whatever she had been feeling earlier seemed to be disguised as far as Erwin could tell. Yes, she was genuinely happy to see her daughter but even Mikasa could tell something was up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa and Erwin shared a glance before he tilted his head back, motioning for the woman to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>much!" smiles Luna, holding her mother's face in her small hands. "Mama, did you take a bath--?" little silver eyes glitter at her mother "Where's Papa then? Papa loves clean things!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanji's heart twists in her chest in time to see Mikasa and Erwin emerge again from the doors behind her. "Papa is busy right now, but you'll see him in a second." she lies through her teeth, taking a seat at the empty table. Mikasa sits across her with a dark look in her eyes while Erwin sits besides the red-scarfed woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa won't mind, silly Mama!" the girl in her arms laughs, silver-eyes sparkling. She pulls herself until she's pretty much standing up in Hanji's lap, bringing her lips to her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span> "Papa told me to keep it a secret," </span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispers in her mother's ear </span>
  <em>
    <span> "but he told me he likes it when we come while he's working." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanji bites her lip, </span>
  <em>
    <span> that does sound like him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regardless of the way he acted, he cherished his family even when they were loud, filthy, and annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man pushes through the door in a medic-uniform that makes the three adults exchange a glance. "Selene, why don't you go talk to Harlow again? It sounded like you two were becoming good friends." interrupts Mikasa before the man reaches their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harlow is a meanie!" exclaims the girl loudly, drawing the boy's attention. She turns to face him, sticking her tongue out and he does the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin glances at the mother who's face has already morphed into an unreadable expression before looking back at her daughter. "Selene, if you go make friends with Harlow we'll make sure you get a special treat." At the sound of that, her eyes light up and she's all but running off her mother's lap back to the boy's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for that," mumbles Hanji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speak." Mikasa demands towards the man, the softness in the tone she had used with her niece is gone, replaced by her icy-demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Captain is doing well, for now, Dr. Roscoe wants to keep him longer due to the risk of infection and he'll also need blood. He lost a lot so it made it harder for her to patch him up. She told me to tell you it will take him a while to wake up but that he should." the red-headed man salutes at the three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanji stares at him uninterestedly, usually, she would have been jumping up and down at news like this but the fear still stung in her chest. "Can we go see him?" she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, please follow me." with another salute, the three adults stand up, each glancing at Luna who's arguing with the sapphire-eyed boy before disappearing out the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah! It looks like the grown-ups have grown-up things to do!" smirks Harlow. "I know him," he says referring to the red-headed medic. "So </span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span> would know where they might be headed but I'm afraid I can't tell that to little kids." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene scoffs, cheeks turning pink. "You act so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly." </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sneers. "If you keep this up I'll tell Papa and he'll de-cappa-tate you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinches at her words momentarily, only because he's heard it come out of Captain Levi too so it could very much happen. "Fine," he runs a hand through his tawny brown hair like he'd seen his mother do so many times. "I'll take you with the grown-ups but you gotta be sneaky, Selena." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "It's Selene." </span>
  </em>
  <span> the little girl grits out for what feels like the hundredth time. Harlow rolls his eyes, making his way to the door, only stopping to turn around and ask </span>
  <em>
    <span> "Are you coming?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*       *      *  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the children twist and turn in the hallways, Selene grows increasingly frustrated. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know where they went?" the girl cocks a skeptical brow at the boy beside her. "Of course I know!" he huffs, it's partly-true but mostly a lie. "My Mom always comes through here when she has very important patients," Harlow emphasizes each word as if he'd practiced them before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dummy, does that mean Papa is her patient?" Selene wonders aloud, unfamiliar with the sensation that floods her chest. A patient was someone who was sick, that she was sure of, so does that mean Papa was sick? Being sick and being injured were two different things as far as the child was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shrugs, opening a door with a familiar symbol on it. She's seen it before, but she's not quite sure where... maybe when Noah was really sick last winter? "Captain Levi could be working with my mom right now," he says nonchalantly, grabbing her little hand and leading her through the mess of adults. There are beds everywhere, while people in uniforms talk to the people on the beds and some of them are bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might want to keep your head down..." murmurs the boy, tightening his grip on her hand. "It can get scary." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene ignores him, continuing to look around. A woman who lays on the bed lets out a scream while blood pours down to the ground... only then does she lower her gaze. They walk in a heavy silence, neither of them knowing what to say only wincing and holding the other tighter when they see or hear something that sounds wrong. Harlow looks up more frequently than she does, leading her until he sees their mothers, the commander... and Miss Mikasa huddled near a closed curtain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selena, our moms are over here." He turns back to her but she shakes her head, keeping her eyes locked on her shoes. He understands, for a child his age, he seems to understand what it means and he continues to lead her. However, he manages to sneak on the other end of the curtain... so they could spy on the adults as if they'd understand a word they'd say. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...he'll be okay..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hears his mom's soft voice, but it isn't soft it's her grown-up voice that she used for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they talking about?" whisper-hisses Selene, tugging his arm to get closer but she manages to stumble back, hitting the bed behind her. "Owie..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" he winces at the small creak of metal that comes from her collision with the bed, waiting for his mother or any of the other three adults to pull the curtain back... he lets out a sigh of relief when it doesn't come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hurt my head but this stupid bed--" Selene's whispers cut short as she looks up to the culprit that had hurt her. She doesn't need to be tall enough to recognize the person on the bed. She could spot him from anywhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"P-Papa...?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> her voice comes out quieter than a whisper. Harlow's face pales when he realizes the situation... his mother was treating Captain Levi is what it looked like... that's why the adults had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Papa?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> whispers Selene again, this time her voice shakes. The little girl props herself on her tippy-toes, managing to barely grab his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's cold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Colder than he usually is. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Harley, help me up!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>she turns to the boy with a fire burning in his eyes, she begins to climb the bars but he grabs her leg. "What are you thinking, Selena?" he doesn't bother to correct her "If he's sick you shouldn't--" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Help. Now."</span>
  </em>
  <span> the girl demands, glaring at him with a look darker than earlier. Wordlessly, he sets his hand under her foot, boosting her up to the best of his abilities. There's a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound as she loops her leg over, sitting on her dad's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"P-Papa...?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time, she reaches out to touch his face that looks as pale as the sheets he's on. He's shirtless and there's a scary-looking bandage that wraps from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. "Papa, wake up." Selena holds his face in her hand, her whispers becoming pleas. She's not sure herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> she started crying but she only realizes it when she lets out a sniffle, a tear falling onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Papa, please wake up..." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes this chapter is short but the others will be longer y'all~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Attack On Titan yo' but I do own the OC bby characters I created &lt;3</p><p>One again, let me know if y'all are enjoying this shitty-shit so I can drop 'em like a record label. booyahhhh </p><p>ignore me please ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> My fucking head,</em> he curses to himself. The pain ringing in his skull comes first, then the dryness of his mouth and throat followed by the sharp pain from his shoulder. As an Ackerman, the pain wasn't as strong but it was still there.  <em> Shit... What happened to me? </em> The memory of being struck comes back in painful flashes... Hanji was talking to him... he had gotten distracted and a titan attacked... his 3DMG got mangled when he caught his fall on a broken house and... that's it... </p><p>The world around him is dark, he wants to open his eyes but they feel too heavy. It's only when a small whimper of <em> "P-Papa" </em>  reaches his ears does his eyelashes flutter, painful light streaming through. Suddenly, he's aware of the weight pressed on his torso,  <em> "...wake up..." </em>  the voice comes again but he's sure it's his kid. One of them at least. There's a small gasp and something cold on his face when he sits upright, wincing just a little bit. The weight slides off of him and even with his blurry vision he instinctively grabs the form, holding it securely on his lap. It feels...  <em> small,  </em>smaller than Noah. </p><p><em> It has to be Selene,  </em>he thinks to himself. </p><p>"..Sel...ene..?" he groans out, blinking a handful of times until his sight fully comes back to him. Tears are flowing down her face and she's holding his face in her tiny hands. <em> "Papa!" </em>  she shouts, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Her shout rings in his ear though he doesn't let it show.  <em> Shhhk! </em> a familiar sound echoes through his head, he only turns his head momentarily to see the curtain part. Hanji, Mikasa, Erwin, and Dr. Roscoe stare back at him in surprise.</p><p>"Selene--<em> Levi?" </em> Hanji's breath hitches at the sight, relief flooding her system. "Thank god you're awake, you scared me there." His wife kisses his temple but turns towards her daughter when she realizes she's not just hugging her father, but she's crying into him. </p><p>"Hey, Luna, Papa's fine." Hanji rubs her back, something Levi would usually do but by the dazed look on his face she takes over. </p><p>"We'll come later." Dr. Roscoe quickly interjects, pulling the little boy at the side of the bed before closing the curtain, allowing the family some privacy. </p><p>Selene sniffles, but only end up wailing harder into him. <em> "Y-You scared me, Papa!"  </em>she shouts in his ear which makes him wince this time. </p><p><em> "Oi brat," </em> he uses his free arm to tug her away from him as if to show her he was fine. "I'm okay, see?" his voice is quieter than usual--weaker than normal and that makes Selene even more worried. </p><p>"He just got hurt Luna, he'll be fine." her mother strokes her hair but she's greeted with a snot-faced glare. "Y-You told me P-Papa was working!" cries out the girl, rubbing at her eyes. A pang of guilt overcomes the mother, she hadn't exactly expected her daughter would sneak after her. </p><p><em> "I told her to tell you that." </em> he lies smoothly, tucking a finger under her chin. Husband and wife share a look only they could understand before focusing their attention on their daughter. Despite the guilt Hanji felt, she knew her daughter would forget the next morning. "And I'm fine... you're the one who's all snotty and disgusting right now."</p><p>"But y-your--" Selene shakily points at the bandage wrapped around him, her words caught in her throat by another cry. </p><p>He uses his free hand to stroke her hair away from her face while Hanji quickly pulls a tissue from the side table to wipe her snot and tears as gently as possible. It's useless because they still come down. <em> "Oi Luna-Moon,"  </em> he cups her face with one hand, out of instinct Luna tilts her head to the touch. Hanji smiles at the sight, so fucking relieved that he's alright and even more relieved that he's alright enough to comfort their sobbing five-year-old.  <em> "I'm fine, okay? Stop crying, you'll get all gross." </em></p><p>Her sniffles dissolve into wet chuckles, Hanji wipes her face once more before the girl rests her head on her father's chest. "Shitty-glasses, where's Noah?" despite the dazed look in his eyes, Hanji can see the worry behind them. "He's fine," she sets a hand on his bandaged shoulder. "Poor kid crashed in Erwin's office, he's asleep... speaking of sleep, Lu, we should go to let Papa get some sleep." The older woman reaches out to grab their daughter but Levi holds her tighter. He knew she'd take her and come back to stay by his side but he wanted his family right now... even if his son was sleeping in the office of the man with the thickest eyebrows known to humanity. </p><p><em> "Let's stay like this," </em>  he whispers, resting his back against the wall.  <em> "Just for a moment." </em> </p><p>It doesn't take long for Levi to fall asleep upright with Luna in his arms, and it takes even less time for Luna to fall asleep cuddled to his chest. Hanji smiles to herself, reaching out to pluck her daughter, to at least lay them down so they're more comfortable but Levi's grip tightens once more. </p><p><em> "Don't... you... dare... shitty-glasses...."  </em>he murmurs half-asleep half-awake. </p><p>"I'll see you in the morning, Ackerman," she smiles pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. </p><p><em> "Night... Ackerman..."  </em>Levi sleepily kisses her back, the pain had mostly subsided, becoming a small sting at this point. With her husband and daughter content in one place, she leaves the medical wing allowing a sense of calm to fill her. She'd stay by Noah for the night, she didn't want to take him up earlier but seeing Luna and Levi together felt off, they were missing the first part of the family, the one who had come first, laying down all the chaos for Selene. </p><p>So, she finds the room he's in and plops to the empty space beside him, smiling to herself when her son scoots closer to her as if he knew it was her. </p><p><em> We're all </em>   <em> fine...  </em> she thinks to herself before sleep takes her <em>We're all safe at the very least...  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story's not over yet y'alls... I did say that we're following the kids into the future... stay tunedddd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pinky Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own AOT but I do own the children I have created in my fucked up mind palace. </p><p>Let me know if you're liking this story + what kind of levihan family things you want to see (i might turn them into oneshots bc this story already has a plot going)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Levi is back at work with his arm still bandaged and a smaller bandage wrapped on his head. Everything is pretty much the same, despite the people fussing over him... and the three people who have seemingly become attached to his hip. Hanji isn't as bad as the other two, she comes in frequently to check on him to make sure he's not overworking himself then she kisses him goodbye. The children, however, have been practically glued on him since he woke up. Noah had been furious when he heard his father was injured, practically rushing to the infirmary himself but when he saw his dad and his sister huddled together, he knew his dad was going to be fine. That's why, both Noah and Luna each held a hand of his while they walked in the beating hot-son, listening to their father lecture the soldiers. </p><p><em> "Oi, you!"  </em> shouts Levi, his voice stronger than the night before but if you look closely, the dazed look is still in the back of his eyes. He raises his chin at the boy with long, blonde hair, unable to point because the two spawns latched onto him.  <em> "Your form is shitty--go clean the bathrooms you incompetent piece of shit." </em> </p><p>With each word, the people begin to look nervously at the children... fear trickling their spines when they see they look completely unfazed. Hell--they snicker a little bit. <em> "Dumbass with the hideous haircut," </em> Levi tilts his chin again at a girl, who's mid-spar with a taller girl in front of her. They freeze, before saluting with a 'yes, sir' </p><p>
  <em> "My kids can fight better than you, are you fucking kidding me? You're on bathroom duty too."  </em>
</p><p>Noah and Luna share a look, a matching crooked smile forming on their faces. "Dad," Noah squeezes his hand, he'd been given his injured arm to hold because Luna had a habit of tugging on people. "Can we go play?" </p><p>The father cocks a suspicious brow, looking from his son to his daughter. "What are you brats planning to do?" </p><p>Just as he'd expected, Luna tugs his good-arm, bouncing on the balls of her heels as she looks up at him, silver-eyes glittering wickedly even for a child. "Papa, I--" her eyes trail off to the side and her smile grows a little wider. <em> "Harley!" </em>  she shouts, turning her attention to the small boy across the field. Levi turns a little interested in whoever has his daughter's eye, only stopping when he sees that troublemaker  <em> Harlow Roscoe  </em>taking a walk with his mother. </p><p>The mother and son stop at the sound of his name, Dr. Roscoe glares at Levi a warning glare that he seems to return for some odd reason but Harlow tugs his own hand out of his mother's. "Selena!" he rushes up to the girl, stepping back a little to salute Levi. </p><p>Usually, they would ask their parents' permission to play with other children because Levi and Hanji were too overprotective for their own good so Levi's surprised when his daughter shakes his hand off, closing the gap between the two of them. </p><p>"Thank you for helping me find my dad, Harley." she grins at him. </p><p><em> "It's Harlow."  </em>he corrects with a pout. "But yeah, I got in trouble for you last night Selena." </p><p><em> Tch,  </em> Levi thinks to himself  <em> this brat brought my brat last night? He can't even say her name properly why-- </em> </p><p>"If you're going to call me <em> Selena </em>  I'm going to call you  <em> Harley,"  </em>the younger girl deadpans, making Levi's lip curl. "Oh! And this is my brother, Noah, I told you about him last night." she steps out of the way, revealing Noah who's expression matches their father at the moment. </p><p>"I'm Harlow," the boy extends a hand but much to both Levi and Luna's surprise, Noah doesn't take it. Noah who is always friendly--much friendlier than Selene doesn't so much as say another word to the boy. <em> Did I hit my head too hard or did their personalities switch?  </em>the father looks between the two. </p><p>"Oi, you brats go play together but don't get into any trouble..." his steely glare is fixed on each of them for a moment. "I need to finish my work." </p><p>"But dad--" </p><p>"No buts, Noah." he squeezes his son's hand in his own before letting go. "If you want to annoy anyone feel free to go to your mother, she's always got some weird shit going on in her lab." </p><p>The younger boy pouts before joining his sister's side, the blue-eyed boy looking at him curiously. "Let's go! I'm the leader!" Luna pushes through them, walking in front of them with her head held up high. Levi smiles a little, just for a quick moment that if one saw they'd think their eyes were playing tricks on them. Harlow and Noah follow behind her, taking in quick conversations but he had a good feeling they would get along. </p><p>*        *        * </p><p>They had found themselves in Levi's office... sprawled on the ground, their laughter rising up to the ceiling. Noah had seemed to warm up to Harlow the more they began to talk, growing more interested in him than Luna. The idea to go into their father's office was Noah's, he had said it with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Would his father be pissed... probably, but hey, it was better than being around all the adults. </p><p>"When we grow up, we're joining the Survey Corps!" grins Noah. His sister nods at his side a crooked smile playing at her lips, "I'm going to be a Captain--like Papa! Are you going to be a doctor like your mom?" </p><p>The thought makes the boy tap his chin in wonder "I don't know yet," he sighs, sitting upright. Noah follows him but Selene remains laying on the ground, too comfortable to move. "I want to be a doctor like my mom but I also want to fight titans..." </p><p>"You know that a doctor still learns how to fight to the titans, right?" chimes the youngest, her hair sprawled out like a black halo behind her. "Papa and Mom say that everyone who joins has to at least know how to kill a titan." </p><p>They're silent after that, the weight of their careers heavy on their young shoulders. "Should we make a promise?" Harlow says after a beat, making Luna rise up this time. "Promise to what?" Noah cocks his head to the side. </p><p>"Pinky promise that we'll live and... stay friends?" a pink tint washes over the boy's cheek as he extends his pinky out. The Ackermans are stunned for a moment, but then they smile, wrapping their pinkies with his. </p><p><em> "We promise."  </em>they both say. </p><p> </p><p>*         *        * </p><p>
  <em> Twelve years later...  </em>
</p><p>Seventeen-year-old Selene Ackerman trains alone, in the middle of the night, her body drenched in sweat. With every punch and kick to the bag of sand, she only gets angrier. She's not quite sure why she's angry but a part of her suspects it's the fight she had with Harlow earlier. The older they got the rockier their relationship had become... and the more they tried to even attempt to mend fences it only ever became worse. She lifts her leg again, sending another kick at the bag... it rips open this time. It's only then does she stop, it's the fourth bag she's used the whole night alone. The only sound remaining are the pants that leave her mouth and the thoughts that race through her head. </p><p>Nineteen-year-old Noah Ackerman finds himself studying under the dim light of his father's office. All three of the Ackermans are there, his parents sit across from each other both looking too tired to continue but they do anyways. "Oi, Noah," his dad snaps, his voice tired but he still rests his chin on his fist to look at the state his sons in. "Tell Luna to come back in and get some sleep--you too, you both look like shit." He rolls his eyes, yes, he did want to grab Luna who had been training non-stop at night for months but it usually didn't end well. "Is she still mad at Harlow?" worries Hanji, pulling the glasses off her face to rub her eyes. At the sound of his name, Levi lets out a wry '<em> tch'  </em> but Noah glances away. He had still had a strong relationship with the boy. "It's not my place to talk about Luna and Harlow's relationship without their consent," he murmurs, running a hand through his inky-black locks.  <em> It's not my place to meddle when it comes to those two.  </em></p><p>Eighteen-year-old Harlow Roscoe organizes the medicine in the infirmary. The windows are open, allowing a cool breeze to drift through but also... allowing the sound of a certain girl training to drift in. He hadn't minded. A while ago he would have yelled at her to stop, but it only made things worse between them so he realized it was best not to say anything. They would continue like this, ignoring each other, rekindling, and fighting all over again, unable to find a healthy balance. "Did she stop for the night?" he whispers to himself when the sound of her attacks colliding with the training bag doesn't come. He doesn't know how or why but he finds himself making his way to the window, staring out at her dark figure, only a flicker of the lantern glinting at her. Almost as if she knows she's being watched--<em> she turns around.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did say that we were going to see them older, but don't worry there will still be A LOT of ackerfam shit because i'm weak ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I down own AOT at all~ but I am the b that created the bbies<br/>DISCLAIMER: there will be flashbacks/memories of them when they're young so don't hate now that they're older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  Asshole...  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  What a fucking asshole...  </em>
</p><p>Selene turns towards the window, silver eyes narrowing down when she sees him staring back at her. She had felt like someone was watching but she hadn't expected him out of all people. <em>  "Asshole..."  </em>  she murmurs under her breath. The older she had gotten, the more she had started to resemble her father. Even her stoic-expression had become so natural they looked like carbon copies of each other. She doesn't know  <em> why  </em>but she finds herself walking towards the open window, with each step the light fell on her, revealing her bruised hands and the bags under her eyes. </p><p><em>  "Selena, are you alright?"  </em>he whispers, staring down at her fingers. He leans out the window, the wind ruffling his bright-brown hair as he speaks. </p><p>Her eyes fall to her hands, he reaches out not hesitating in the slightest to grab them gently. He turns them around in the light, stopping to trace his finger over an angry purple bruise on her left hand. "What do you think you're doing, asshole?" she whispers back icily. Their eyes meet for a moment and she thinks something swirls behind his eyes but he tears his gaze away, staring back down at her hands. </p><p>"I thought you were going to wrap your hand when you train?" Harlow ignores her, turning over her right hand, tugging her a little closer to get a better view of them in the light. </p><p>"What are you doing, Harlow?" this time, Selene pulls her hands out of his, something more than anger behind her steely glare. "If you don't tell me I have half the mind to rip your trachea out." </p><p>"Your hands are fucked, I'm examining them because I might have something back here to help." he sighs, tangling a hand in his hair. She was stubborn when she was younger but it only seemed to get worse as they got older. "You promised you would at least wear protective gear when you--" </p><p><em>  "It's none of your concern."  </em>  the ravenette folds her arms over her chest, her hip jutting out just a little as she stands. "Besides you promise a lot of things, Harley, I'm at least allowed to break <em>one </em>promise." </p><p>He winces at her words, lips curling back. He knows exactly what he means but he can't find a single bone in his body that feels guilty. "I'm not sorry about earlier, Selena, it was a judgment call." </p><p>Her own lips pull into a thin, taut line. Earlier, they had argued--it wasn't their normal bickering. No. It was the result of the years of strain their friendship had taken. They had just come back from a mission--the goal not to annihilate titans but to gather medicinal herbs his mother was lacking in the infirmary. It was just the two of them, the two most trusted soldiers in the Corps. So no one knew why they were at each other's necks when they had come back. Why their young and stoic Ackerman was screaming at the top of her lungs while shoving her best friend in the chest. They didn't ask why he was shouting back at her, blocking her attacks to the point where they looked like they were sparring. She was <em> livid </em> only a few hours ago and he could still see the traces of anger in her eyes, but she's her usual-composed self now. </p><p>
  <em>  Is that what he calls an apology after that reckless stunt he pulled?  </em>
</p><p>Selene scoffs, "I didn't ask for an apology dumbass. The very least you could do out there is trust <em>my </em>judgment." </p><p>His sapphire eyes turn, like waves of the ocean they darken a shade. "Sel, you were a second away from being killed--that was <em>poor </em>judgment out there." </p><p>The girl rolls her eyes. "<em> I  </em>was supposed to call the shots today--you don't go out and make yourself titan bait so I can get some stupid fucking herbs." The thought of him pushing her away and rushing to distract the horde of titans that had appeared still makes her shiver. She could have killed them easily--he could have too yet he put himself on the line for a handful of stupid leaves to get back to HQ.</p><p> The two of them had been thick as thieves when they were younger, occasionally bickering but that was completely normal for them. Their relationship started deteriorating when they had joined the Corps. </p><p>The thought of losing each other had turned them against each other. </p><p>"We have good days, Harley, days so good that I forget that we're so fucking broken. But then we have days like today that remind me that everything we have built together is falling apart and we're too late to fix it." </p><p>He stands taller, taking her words in. "Selena--"</p><p>"I'm not at peace," she takes a step back, away from the window--away from <em>him.  </em>"And I don't think you are either. We've fucked each other up more than words can explain, aren't you sick of it?" </p><p>Her words echo back in his head, yes, he was just as sick as her from fighting her all the time. He misses the smiles that she gave him that had become a rare sight. He misses the way the three of them would walk around the field, laughing together... they hadn't done that since his relationship with Selene had taken a turn for the worse. He misses <em> her. </em>  No matter what they do to try and return to their old sense of normal, <em>nothing  </em>works. The only thing that's become clear enough for them to understand is that they're best friends slowly turning into polar opposites... not close enough to be enemies but a little way there and no one would be able to tell otherwise. </p><p>"We fight every single fucking day. It's not the same anymore and today--today you scared the shit out of me. You refused to listen to me you almost killed yourself. Do you really not trust me enough to handle a simple situation like what happened this afternoon?" the Ackerman's brows furrow together, she wants him to say something but he doesn't. He merely looks at her with wide blue-eyes with a hand stuck mid-way in his hair. "We need a break, Roscoe because the longer this continues the worse it is for the both of us." </p><p>She turns on her heels, leaving despite how many times he calls her name. </p><p>
  <em> "Selena?"  </em>
</p><p><em> "Selena!" </em> his voice becomes fainter and fainter the further into the darkness she walks. </p><p><em> "Selene!" </em>she stops, just for a moment she stops, it's the first time she's ever heard him call her by her name. Not Selena. But it's not enough to make her turn back, turning back meant that she was fine with the both of them hurting each other. </p><p>She <em>had </em>to stop hurting him, and herself. </p><p>
  <em> Starting now.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Infirmary Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh, how many times will I have to say AoT does not belong to me? I'm clearly too shitty of a writer to own it ;-;</p><p>Enjoy, my readers &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you even know what happened between them?" Hanji leans back in her seat, the memory of having to pull her daughter off Dr. Roscoe's son still fresh in her mind. The Ackermans were holding their own back while Dr. Roscoe had done the same with her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's an asshole is what happened," scoffs Levi, scribbling down his signature on a form in front of him. "She probably came to terms with it out there--which means we have to make him disappear." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "That is not happening." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noah and Hanji chime in together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selene doesn't talk about what goes on between the two of them," sighs their oldest child, twirling the pen in his hand. "He doesn't talk about it either but they're--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi and Hanji lift their head at the sound of the door opening, making Noah's words fall short. Selene quickly enters, shutting the door behind her, head hung down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Luna, what happened?" Levi examines her as she sits in the empty seat beside her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were out pretty late, Lu," chimes in their mother, worry laced with every word. "If you keep this up I'll have to drag you away from the training grounds like last time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lets out a dry snort and a small smile forms on Noah's lips. When they had overworked themselves, their parents would usually forcibly drag them away from whatever they were doing. His smile, however, falls when his sister lays her head on his shoulder, her bangs falling away from her face. "Are you okay?" he glances at his parents before looking back at her. She lifts a bruised hand to brush the hair away from her eyes, making the rest of her family tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Levi..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hanji murmurs silently, just for the two of them. He nods, the pair of them getting into action already. Levi's opening a drawer, pulling out a first-aide kit while Hanji's already on the other side of the room, rummaging through a bag. The first aid-kit had always been a staple in his office ever since he and Hanji had gotten together. She had scolded him after a mission, when he staggered back to his office, quickly implementing the medicinal equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just... tired..." the girl sighs softly, her chest aches but she manages not to let it show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents crowd her, one at her side and one kneeling in front of her. Levi grabs one of her hands, while Hanji opens a bottle of painkillers. "Hey brat, you know you're not allowed to train like this." scolds her father, smearing ointment on her hand before intricately wrapping it. Usually, she would have fought them off before doing it herself... but she doesn't even flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi wraps her hand a little too tightly even so his daughter doesn't utter a single word. "Here, take these, Luna." Hanji has a glass in her hand and three white pills in the other "They're a new batch from the infirmary, it'll help your bruising." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Huh, where the plants we got today for these? </span>
  </em>
  <span>wonders the youngest Ackerman, merely glancing at the medicine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine." her eyes fall downward at her other hand which her father had just finished wrapping. "I'm just so... fucking tired." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them glance at each other wordlessly, "It's fine," Noah wraps his arm around her. "Just take them in the morning, alrighty? For now, just sleep." There's only one thought racing through his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span> what the hell kind of games are you and Harlow playing, little sister? </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he doesn't want to know the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next week, Noah is forced to deal with the uncomfortable tension between his best friend and his sister. </span>
  <em>
    <span>During training, during meetings, during lunch--during every freaking single moment, they're together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Usually, with the way their relationship had developed through the years they were either bickering or laughing together... not flat out ignoring each other. Well--more accurately, Selene was ignoring every word he said. Every apology and every glance in her direction she shrugged off with a blank look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard the infirmary is running out of supplies, is that true?" says Noah, attempting to make a conversation through their silent dinner. For the whole week, they hadn't been able to go home with soldier after soldier going on missions outside the wall to grab more medicinal supplies, however, unlike last time, no one schedules Selene and Harlow together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," hesitates Harlow, glancing at the girl who fixes him with yet another blank expression, awaiting his answer as well. "I don't know how much you guys have heard but my mom says that the rich are hoarding the medical supplies. Ever since Mom made the new drug that heals even superficial wounds--" his eyes glance briefly at Selene's hand, the bandages were long gone, and what remained of her bruises were shrinking strawberry-colored marks. "They've been keeping it for themselves and selling it at high prices. We haven't had much luck getting any outside the walls, they're thinking of sending spies to the rich to steal the medicine right under their noses." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spies?" the older Ackerman cocks a brow. "What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're thinking of sending a member or two from the Elite Squads," explains the brunette, poking at his food "It sounds like they're going to send them in disguise and trick them or something, I'm not sure about the rest my mom didn't say much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noah, how do you think they'll be able to send someone out?" questions Selene with a cock of her head. Her steely eyes glance over at Harlow for a moment before locking with her older brother. "It's not like we have the funds exactly to have someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a noble and almost everyone in the Elite is recognizable..." her words taper off, a look of genuine curiosity making its way to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah's brows furrow at the question, she has a good point, to blend in with the nobles one had to dress the part, and to send an Elite member was the least inconspicuous disguise he could possibly think of. Yet, an Elite member is probably one of the only people who could get it done... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure actually, Lu..." says Noah. "Let's ask Mom and Dad later--Harlow, you should ask your mom too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the other could respond, the bell rings, alerting them that dinner is over and that they should disperse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try--" Harlow manages to make out before Selene cuts him off without even so much as a glance in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go, Noah, we need to wake up early anyway to see who's on the medicine-runs." Without another word, without even turning to see if Noah would follow her, Selene grabs her tray and sets it with the others, leaving before anyone could even think of calling her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long do you think she'll stay like this?" sighs Harlow, picking up his tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, unless you two have an intervention there's a possibility she won't ever talk to you again, let alone sit by you." winces the Ackerman, holding the door open for his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walk back to their quarters silently, bathed under the light of the moon, both with a single person on their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selene. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own AOT lol if I did I prolly wouldn't be writing fanfic.<br/>All credit goes to its rightful owners/creators</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's been <em> two weeks,"  </em>argues Dr. Roscoe, a flame in her crystal-blue eyes. No Scout has left HQ for two weeks, alternating every day on who goes out of the wall to gather more medicine. But every time they come back with less and less, until they started coming back with none at all. "We need medicine, I can't provide that if I don't have the ingredients for it." </p>
<p>The brunette sitting across her, Hanji, sighs. "She's got a point, Erwin, we need medicine especially with winter right around the corner." </p>
<p>Erwin looks from the two women to the ravenette man at his side, they all wore a similar expression. "We're going back to our first plan," says the Commander "We need to send someone to extract information where they're getting the medicine and we need someone to bring some back to us here." </p>
<p>"Cut the shit Erwin, no Scout would be able to fit in without training and no Scout could go without being recognized." chimes in the shorter man with a dark glare "We parade through the streets when we come back, I'm sure they know us by now." </p>
<p>"Ackermans right Erwin," says Dr. Roscoe "Sending an inexperienced Scout only compromises us further. The better option is to hire somebody but that also takes time." </p>
<p>Erwin clears his throat, for the first time in a while he looks uncomfortably from the three parents. "Well..." he trails off, staring at each individually. "We've actually come up with two of our best candidates. They're quick enough to prove useful out there and they're pretty much a mystery to the outside world." </p>
<p>Hanji and Levi share a dark glance but it's Dr. Roscoe who speaks up first, her tone icy when she says, <em> "Just what are you trying to tell us, Erwin?"  </em></p>
<p>*             *          *</p>
<p><em> "Are you insane?"  </em>hisses Selene. She had been hastily brought into the Commander's office, finding her parents, Dr. Roscoe, and Harlow there all with a somber expression. Harlow was already arguing with them before she had even heard the plan. Though, it didn't take her long to join him when she fit the pieces together. "You can't send us out there and have us pretend to be nobles, if we were actually rich we would have been debuted in high-society a long time ago, to send us there now will only make them suspicious." </p>
<p>"Selena's right," nods Harlow, his bright ocean eyes dimming into an angry navy color. Levi glares at him for a moment when the name <em> Selena </em>  leaves his lips instead of  <em> Selene </em>  but Harlow can't find a piece of him that cares at the moment. "Also, she's a fucking  <em> Ackerman--" </em>  he points to her, earning an eye roll from both herself and her father. "She's practically the corps's princess, how would anyone not recognize her?  <em> She looks like Captain Levi."  </em></p>
<p>Both father and daughter glance at each other as if staring at their similarities before looking away. "He's right, Uncle Erwin," Selene tugs on her braid, a nervous habit she picked up when she was younger. "Not to mention if anyone finds out he's a <em> Roscoe </em> they'll know what we're trying to do. They should know the name Roscoe by now if they're stealing the medicine, that means they know Dr. Roscoe is the one who knows how to use it the best." </p>
<p>"Oi, Erwin the brats have a point." Levi pinches the bridge of his nose, the second Erwin mentioned their names all three of the parents had vetoed the idea. He hadn't listened to them though, he merely asked a soldier to bring the two in his office. </p>
<p>"I will not take 'no' for an answer," the Commander's eyes soften at the two a little. "Your backstory when you go will be that you're a Professor McMillans student--he's a noble teacher who's known to introduce his students into high-society. As for your names, you'll have to go by something else. We had false identities made beforehand, you should memorize them." he opens the drawer on his table, pulling out two files and along with them two small boxes. </p>
<p>"Erwin, when did you have time to do this?" Hanji cocks a curious brow, plucking the file being handed to Selene before her daughter could get to it. Her eyes read over the paper, sparkling with interest. She wouldn't admit it, but the operation has her more and more intrigued the more she hears about it. <em> "Serenity Robinson?"  </em> the mother reads aloud, but Levi pulls it out of her grasp before she can read even more. Selene reaches out for the box on the table closest to her, it wasn't big, it fit in the palm of her hand. It's the same type of box that would hold a pin or brooch, she thinks to herself. The box is covered in a soft velvet material that makes her stomach turn, fabric like velvet was worn and hoarded by the rich... which meant whatever was in this box was something just as valuable as velvet.</p>
<p>"These aliases have been stored for a long time, they were made for emergency operations like this," says Erwin, eyes flicking from each parent and their child. The box opens with a soft <em> click </em>  under the ravenette's touch, a  <em> ring </em>  sits idly inside it. A ring smattered with diamonds on a thin silver band. For a moment, her heart stops in her chest,  <em> what kind of ring is this? </em></p>
<p>Harlow freezes, his eyes widening at the words written on the paper. <em> "Alexander Robinson...?"  </em> he reads aloud  <em> "husband of Serenity Robinson...?" </em> </p>
<p>A look of horror flashes on Selene's stoic face, the box slipping out of her grip. The ring remains in its same position, but this time it twinkles in the light for everyone else to see. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own AOT all credit goes to it's rightful creators/owners yo'<br/>I do own my bbies and the roscoes tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's quiet. No one dares open their mouth, simply staring at what looks to be an engagement ring on the floor back up to the two kids. "That's too far!" shouts Dr. Roscoe first, standing up in her seat. "They're children, Erwin, no one is going to believe that they're married." Both Selene and Harlow didn't dare raise their heads, still staring in shock at the ring on the floor. Harlow's eyes flicker to the other box on the desk, wasting no time to grab it, opening it hastier than Selene had, and only muttering a string of curses under his breath when he sees a matching silver band. </p><p>"On the contrary," the Commander straightens his shoulder, ignoring the murderous gazes from mainly Levi and a little bit from Hanji. "People around their age get married all the time, they're scared of dying without someone by their side. Furthermore, it wouldn't work if we sent them as siblings, they look nothing alike, and sending them as friends will only raise more suspicion." </p><p><em> "Pray tell me why?"  </em>snaps Selene, focusing back on her uncle with a glare. </p><p>"Would you be suspicious of two friends who are introduced to nobility who don't seem to want to talk to each other?" responds Erwin with his brows furrowed, that's how she knew he was serious. In fact, when she was younger she had called it the Serious-Uncle-Erwin-Face. Though it's true, if they had been friends out there with her still ignoring him, she knew it would blow up to smoke too soon. The youngest Ackerman turns to her parents as if expecting them to continue to argue about it but the look on their faces makes her stop. </p><p><em> They agree...?  </em>she thinks to herself, looking back to Dr. Roscoe who's shocked face has morphed into a similar expression. "But how do you expect us to fit in with them?" says Harlow tightly, she knew he hated the rich just as much as anyone else in the room. "If what you're saying is true then we would need to go to parties and meet people, Selena and I can't dance for shit and we're not proper at all." </p><p>Erwin looks from Levi back to the two, "You have three days before you're expected to leave. Levi will teach you how to act properly." </p><p><em> "Dad?"  </em> the girl lifts a skeptical brow, she wants to continue to fight against the plan but it seems as if not an option anymore. Everyone seems to have silently agreed, even Harlow. She was outnumbered.  <em> "My dad, who talks about shit all the time?"  </em></p><p>"Oi, brat, you'd be surprised," scoffs her father "We've had to behave in front of pigs before." </p><p>"It's actually pretty easy!" chimes her mother, grabbing the ring from the floor. She plucks it out of its box, shining it into the light while she speaks. "And since you'll be acting as a noblewoman it'll be even easier, you just have to act stuck-up." Selene lets out a scoff of her own, reaching to grab the ring from her mother. "You two should start wearing those starting today," says Erwin "You're going to have to get used to them we don't know how long you'll be out there." </p><p>"What happens if someone asks?" Harlow slides the ring on his left hand begrudgingly. "Noah <em> will </em> ask, are we supposed to keep him in the dark or what?" </p><p>The blonde man gives a thoughtful nod, "Every soldier here will be informed that you two have gone to protect Queen Historia, only a limited amount of people will know what you're truly doing--<em> Noah included." </em></p><p>"The Queen?" Selene's eyes widen but her gaze stays at the ring now on her finger. There's a little weight to it but it feels odder than anything else. "What does Queen Historia have to do with this?" </p><p>"No one will question the Queen," sighs Dr. Roscoe, glancing from her son's hands to Selenes "Queen Historia is beloved by the people, no one will question her judgment. If news broke out that the Survey Corps was stealing medicine, not even the Queen could help us without looking like she's playing favorites. But if word is that the only two missing people were by her side the whole time, that gives you two an alibi." </p><p>Harlow bites down on his lip, they've seemed to cover all of their tracks... so much so that he knows arguing would be futile.</p><p>"Enough questions," Erwin interrupts before anyone can say another word. "You two need to start your training, for the next three days you won't be with your comrades. This will be your last day with them. Am I clear?" </p><p><em> "Yes, sir."  </em>hisses Selene. There's no way out, she realizes, they have absolutely no choice but to go along with their plans because if they don't... the people who need the medicine won't survive. The ring on her finger glimmers in a way that makes her eyes narrow. It's only a reminder of the ruse she's supposed to play, it's a piece of decoration is all. It's not real and the chances that there ever will be a ring on her finger, given to her by Harlow is slim to none. <em>It's not real, </em>she reminds herself leaving the room behind her parents. <em>This is just another one of Uncle Erwins gambles... and his gambles usually work, right? We'll get the medicine and I won't have to continue hurting him, right? That's all I have to do.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is short, the next is longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Proper Manners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own AOT lmaoo but I do own my bbies and the Roscoes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Day 1 - Proper Manners</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Serenity, you're slouching," </span>
  </em>
  <span> says Levi to his daughter who sits across Harlow at a round oak table, with an empty teacup in front of her and a corset wrapped around her waist, over her shirt. Just like the situation with their rings, they had begun to go by their aliases, mainly during training, but just to get used to them. She lets out a breath, straightening her shoulders and only wincing </span>
  <em>
    <span>a little</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to the morning when Levi had woken them up at the literal ass-crack of dawn. "Is this better?" she hisses, picking up the teacup gently with one hand. Harlow's lips curl into a smile but it quickly vanishes when Levi hits him upside the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alexander, stop looking so smug. Your slouching worse than her it almost looks like you're sinking in pig shit." </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harlow sighs, sitting up straighter while watching Captain Levi circle around them. "We're taking a break, got it?" he says after a moment, walking near the door. "But you two still have to practice if you don't want this shit to blow up in your face out there, got it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Papa," says Selene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir." chimes Harlow, a little more enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves without another word, leaving the two of them in an uncomfortable silence. Levi had forced them to talk, well mainly forced Selene, so he could correct the tiny mistakes in their speech. It was the firsts words she spoke to him in two full weeks, the longest either of them had gone apart. "Are you going to start talking to me again now that we're supposed to be married?" whispers Harlow, looking down at the empty cup in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I suppose I have to," she murmurs, eyes glancing across the room. "For the moment, I think you need to call me Serenity, we don't know how long we'll be using those names." Despite it being their first day they were quick to pick up on the proper words her father had drilled into them. It was easier for her, she was raised by the man after all even though she had to refrain herself from cursing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back at her, entranced by the way her long black hair flowed down past her shoulders like dark ocean waves. It was rare to see it down because it was mostly up in a braid or a ponytail. The last time he saw it that way was the last party they had held so long ago. "If you're going to be my wife I think it would be more in-character of me if I gave you a nickname, is it not?" grins Harlow back at her. She turns her thin black brows cocked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think..." he taps at his chin thoughtfully, a lock of his wavy brown hair falling to his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Serena </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a cute nickname, what do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Serena</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds exactly like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Selena,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she rolls her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to him again, especially when her dad wasn't forcing her. "Can you be any more creative?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small pool of relief fills him when she smiles, her smiles were also becoming a rare sight for him to see. "No one has to know do they?" something mischievous glitters in his sapphire eyes. "Or should I call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rini</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know why but her cheeks feel hot and they burn even harder when the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rini</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaves his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promised myself not to get involved with him again but why--why do I feel better when I do? </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Alexander,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ravenette rolls her eyes "You are terrible at nicknames. I think I would be mortified if I ever let </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> noble hear that shit come out of your mouth." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk," he shakes his head, standing up from his seat and walking behind her chair. "I guess you lost, huh?" he leans in, whispering in her ear. She shivers, lips pursing into a tight line. "It's not proper for a lady to curse, is it?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>the little voice in his head screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>She just barely started talking to me, what if I blow it again? She used to be fine with things like this but what if--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then does that mean I can call you Alex?" she turns her head just a little, glancing at him through the corner of her silver eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Better yet, can I call you Lexie?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smirk makes its way on his lips as he pulls back, more than happy that she's not only willing to talk to him but she's warming up to him again with a nickname. "You can call me whatever you want, Serena," winks Harlow, shoulders falling as he reverts back to his normal-self not the prim and proper Alexander Captain Levi had been drilling into him since the morning. He opens his mouth to say more but his words fall short at the sound of her stomach growling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sighs, rubbing her temples. "Want to grab a bite?" They hadn't had a single thing other than tea when they had first woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's grab something and eat here, if we're late your dad might just kill us." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Correction,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she stands up, kicking the heels off her feet. "My dad will kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm too precious to him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlow laughs, though he knows it's true. Levi Ackerman could incinerate him if he pleased but he had never laid a hand on his children as far as he knew. "Oh my god," groans Selene as she slides her boots on. "Those death-trap-heels were going to make my feet fall off--" she stands up only to freeze. "Shit, I should take this off before we go out." mumbles the girl mostly to herself, hands moving behind her back to undo the laces of her corset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need a hand?" he offers when she begins tugging frustratedly at her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Harlow moves to her back, examining the pulled laces. It's not new to him, before their fight and even during their other fights, he would occasionally help her with her back buckles when she couldn't reach them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>he leans in closer, brushing her hair over her shoulder to get a better look. It helps but it makes his breath tickle the back of her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she curses to herself, stiffening under his touch momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think it's this one?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he phrases it as more of a question as he reaches out for the knot in the middle of the laces. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promised myself I'd distance us... why is it so easy to go back to normal now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Selene's about to turn around but he stops her, grabbing her waist firmly with both of his hands. "Hold on, Sel, I've almost got it," he murmurs in her ear, hands sliding back to the corset wrapped around her waist. She's sure her face is on fire by now. His touch is just as gentle as she remembers, he doesn't tug on the laces like she had earlier, instead, he carefully grabs them, unraveling them slowly. His breath trickles from her neck down to her back and for a moment, she swears he's gotten closer. Selene shivers when his hand slides up her back, digging her nails into her hands to stop herself from jumping. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sel," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harlow whispers again, a warning this time. He sounds concentrated which only makes her face redder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop moving, why are you so jumpy today?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just hungry," she quickly responds, taking a deep breath when the pressure around her torso is relieved and the organ-squeezing fabric falls into her empty hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," he leans closer to her, his chest pressing against her back while he reaches out to pluck the corset from her grip. "It would have been easier if you stopped moving, fucking hell, Selena." though there's no malice to his voice, only something light like laughter. Harlow sets the corset on her empty seat while she makes her way to the door, back still facing him just to hide her wide eyes and face burning red-hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it won't be that easy in two days, right?" he says as they walk out of the room, side-by-side. "Your corset won't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> your shirt it'll be under a fancy-ass dress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter to me," the steely-eyed girl clears her throat, eyes glancing briefly at the silver band on his finger. "You're going to be the one who'll take it off for me, won't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Harlow feels himself turning red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't know what that sounds like does she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>the look on her face is the only answer he gets, she doesn't look embarrassed, she looks as if she'd said a simple fact. "I don't think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be proper, Selena," he takes the moment to tease her "After all, that's what we're supposed to be now, right? It's not proper if I'm undressing you all the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think of it like that, Harley, you're making it fucking weird," this time, her face flares again "Besides, if we are playing house out there it's only right that you help me when I need you to, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops his hand inches away from the handle to the cafeteria door. "Ah, you got me there, Sel." he shakes his head, pulling the door open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, I don't think she knows what she does to me, does she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Harlow! Selene!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice makes them turn until they spot her cousins, Avery and Atlas Jaeger waving at them from afar with Noah sitting by them. Unaware of herself, she grabs Harlow by his hand, the cold metal of their rings pressing against each other as she pulls him to the table. It's only when they make it and Noah cocks a brow at their hands does she yank hers back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I'm still used to being touchy with him. Damnit, Selene one talk is all it takes for you to forget the plan? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't hurt him or myself anymore, we can't be what we used to be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down," seventeen-year-old Avery smirks, something glittering in her grey-green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noah explained </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to us," smiles eighteen-year-old Atlas, resting his chin on his fist. His dark green eyes follow the two as they sit down, only stopping when he sees the rings on their fingers. "But I think it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better to hear it from you, what do you say little cousin?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cousins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Attack On Titan all credit goes to its rightful owners/creators.<br/>I am the dumbass that made Selene, Noah, Atlas, Avery, Harlow, and Dr. Roscoe tho...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You've </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kidding me!" laughs Atlas, cupping a hand over his mouth to silence himself. Selene can feel the uncomfortable sensation of her cheeks turning pink, it's not the same feeling from when it happens because of Harlow... it makes her insides twist, and it makes her feel... </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atlas Ackerman Jaeger was her oldest cousin and the only son of her Aunt Mikasa and Uncle Eren. He had his mother's dark black hair and his father's forest-green eyes yet his face was sharp, making him look more like this mother. To say Selene was a troublemaker was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to Atlas, who reeked chaos wherever he went, especially when he was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Atlas shut your trap for once, you're making them squirm!" scolds Avery, slapping him upside the head. His smile is soon replaced with a frown as he looks back at his younger sister. Avery Ackerman Jaeger was nothing like her older brother, she was the kindest person Selene had ever met, but that didn't make her a pushover in the slightest. Avery had her father's unruly brown hair, always pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her eyes were a mix of both parents, yet they looked green in the hotter seasons and more grey in the colder ones. "C'mon Aves, Atlas is right," smiles Noah mischievously, Atlas and him were a wicked pair when they were together thus resulting in them being grounded a lot when they were children. "Luna and Harlow have really gotten themselves in a very interesting situation--in fact, just a few hours ago Sel wasn't talking to him but now they're holding hands like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> married couple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you find this </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny, Noah," Harlow says dryly, sarcasm dripping with each syllable. "Or maybe you're just jealous that Selena and I were trusted with this mission instead of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am not." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are too!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Am not!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You so are, Ackerman!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignore those idiots," Avery reaches out for her cousin's hand, making Selene jump a little when she touches the expensive-looking ring on her finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So? What's happening between you and Harlow now?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>her cousin drops her voice into a low whisper while the boys continue to argue with Atlas cackling at the side. "I'm not sure anymore," sighs Selene "Remember how I said I was putting some distance in between us? Well... it's harder now that we have to do this for Uncle Erwin and... it's easier to go back to normal, you know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery frowns, her eyes turning a dark grey. "The 'normal' you guys had before you enlisted in the Survey Corps or the 'normal' you guys had after?" Her words make the younger girl's stomach turn, their relationship grew rocky when they joined they became cadets but even then they had managed to smooth it out and remain close it was only when they had officially joined the Corps did it grow worse over time. "Don't say it like that, Ave," huffs Selene, taking the hairband off her wrist, and in one smooth movement, she pulls her hair into a tight and high ponytail. Her bangs slip back down to frame her face, which makes her frown and tuck them behind her ears. "Harley and I are... complicated. Okay? I just don't know what to do anymore. If I keep ignoring him, I lose my best friend but if I keep it up, I'll hurt him in the end and he'll leave..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selene Ackerman," her cousin fixes her with a stern look, squeezing her hand in hers. "I don't know why you keep saying that--are you so dense that you don't realize that Harlow is--" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brats," </span>
  </em>
  <span>a stern voice cuts through. Levi stands in front of their table, eyes flickering from his two children, his niece and nephew, and Harlow. "Breaks over. Let's go back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Papa," frowns Selene "We've been practicing all day long, Harl--Alexander and I deserve just a few extra minutes, don't we?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, his silver gaze glances from his daughter to her friend. "You won't pout your way out today, Luna," he says plainly "Because you two seem to enjoy slacking why don't you walk out together the way I taught you to?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of horror flashes on their faces "But, Papa--" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No buts, Luna," </span>
  </em>
  <span>chimes in Noah with a face that makes Selene's fist twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Practice makes perfect, right Uncle Levi?" Atlas flutters his eyelashes at his uncle, which only makes him roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go you two, we don't have all day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a string of curses leaving her lips, Selene holds her hand out expectantly until Harlow grabs it gently, helping her up. Levi nods at them approvingly while Atlas, Avery, and Noah struggle to hide their laughter. She wraps her arm around Harlows as they had practiced, chins up and shoulders straightened back as they begin walking to the door in synchronized steps. "Good," is all Levi says when they make it to the door though his praise is drowned out by the sound of her cousins and brother bursting at the seams, their laughter making the people around them stare at them worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill them..." grits out Selene when Harlow pushes the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before I do?" Harlow glances at her "Unlikely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Less talking and more walking you two," shouts Levi, taking the lead in front of them. "We have to finish your mannerisms today because tomorrow you're learning how to dance." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Proper Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Attack on Titan all credit goes to its rightful creators/owners<br/>I am the huex that made the OC characters tho</p>
<p>ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm in the works of writing a pure-levihan story called 'It's The Fucking Ackermans' which will take place way before this story! It comes out very soon, I'll let you guys know when the first chapters are out! 2/12/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had started out just like yesterday with Levi all but dragging the two of them out of bed before the sun had a chance to rise. They had managed to get breakfast in today but Selene was soon regretting her decision to eat. Last night, Queen Historia had sent over their wardrobe so they would fit in with the nobles, which meant that Selene was fitted into a lacy white underskirt, a corset, and a tea-length pale yellow dress on top of it all. It was off the shoulder which was something completely new to her but she managed to figure out how to wear it while sticking her feet in matching yellow heels. With her stomach full from food then quickly squeezed into the waist-slimming corset, she felt herself feeling fainter with each breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harlow adjusted a little better than her, he wore a dark navy suit but he looked just as uncomfortable when it was on. The fabric of both their attire was too expensive for either to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of wearing. "Alex, you're supposed to lead," sighs Selene as they spin in a perfect circle. For the next hour or two, they were supposed to be alone. That was Levi's plan, mainly because he had work of his own to do and partly because they were already getting the hang of the dance. "Sorry, Sel--Shit, Serenity." he curses, one hand on her waist and holding her own. Her eyes flicker from their feet up to his face, his hair had been styled today by his mother who dropped by earlier to help them look more... </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had to admit, she liked the way it looked on him but she liked it even better when a lock of his brown wavy hair separated from the styling and fell to his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're staring, my dear wife," whispers Harlow, even though he was staring at her himself. Her hair had also been styled by his mother, it was put in a braided crown and her bangs framed her faces while glittering pins held her hair together. They hadn't put any makeup on her because she had outright refused to even try it to get used to it, though, they let it slide this once because they all knew, herself included, she wouldn't have a choice once she got out there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just looking at the new-you, dear husband," says Selene sarcastically, making him smile. "Damn, how long do you think my dad expects us to dance? These shoes are hurting my feet," Harlow offers her a sympathetic smile "Let's practice for a few more minutes then we'll break? What do you say?" She doesn't answer for a moment, merely glaring at him. It's only when she grumbles something that sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Whatever," </span>
  </em>
  <span>does his smile widen. The two continue to dance, managing to match each other's pace without any music. They slow down, practicing the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> version of the dance Levi had taught them </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> briefly. Her head rests on his chest, hearing the soft murmur of his heartbeat. They stay that way, swaying in the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did I already tell you that your dress is pretty?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispers into the top of her head. Selene shivers at the feeling of his breath running through her hair, stiffening just a little from his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No, you didn't..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ravenette closes her eyes while the brunette holds her waist just a smidge tighter, pulling her closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, I like your suit." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hums back. She's unable to see the way his ocean eyes glitter or even the way he smiles, a crooked lovesick smile. At the same time, he's unable to see the way her lips curl back into a smile still he feels the way she buries her face in the crook of her neck, reminding him of how she used to before they joined the Corps. They were still so close during their first year of training... the four of them; Atlas, Avery, Harlow, and herself had joined together but Noah was already a cadet a year ahead of them at the time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback - Cadet Year 1 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm tired..." murmurs a half-awake Selene, curled in Harlow's lap. Her face was buried in the familiar crook of his neck, each word that left her lips made him shiver just a little. "How are you tired if you nailed training today?" he scoffs, staring up at the moon. They sat on their hidden hill, the hill which they frequently met up at night just the two of them or all of them. "Being perfect takes a lot out of someone, Harley..." she sighs a little too comfortable when he runs his fingers through her hair that fell like black waves down her back. He rolls his eyes "Whatever Ackerman--besides that, your hair is really long." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I like it that way." her head rose to meet his gaze. "Besides, it's almost always up." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's the problem..." he says softly, reaching out for a lock of her hair "What if a titan grabs you by your hair or it gets caught during a mission?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can put it in a bun." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Buns fall out." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Selene hadn't argued with him back there, simply smiling back at him her crooked toothy smile. "The day it gets in my way you can give me a haircut, kay?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you--" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now, shh!" she puts her finger over her lips, eyes glinting like the moon as she resumes her position with her face buried into his chest. "I told you I was sleepy..." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>End of flashback</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene doesn't say a word when they pull back, though her smile starts to fade. He looks... </span>
  <em>
    <span>wistful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The look stays on his face a moment longer before he shakes it off, looking back at her with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I never won that bet... I'm glad I didn't. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you... scared?" she whispers after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile falls, lips curling back into a thoughtful look. "I am," admits Harlow, lifting her hand up over her head. She spins gracefully on her heel, her yellow dress blooming around like a rose before she's pulled back to him. They had one day left, one single day left of training before they would have to leave. One more day of being Selene and Harlow before they really became Serenity and Alexander. "But I think we're going to--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door bursts open with Erwin and their parents trailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Luna, Harlow," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uncle Erwin's voice is stern, making her pull away from Harlow and take a step closer to them. Their parents wear the same unreadable expression on their faces that makes Harlows stomach knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have to leave, </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>immediately." </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It's the Author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay I know I keep saying I'll add a new chapter but tbh I've grown to hate this story. </p><p>Seriously hate it. </p><p>I might continue it or I might completely change it and turn it into a full Levihan family thing--not something following their children's love lives. </p><p>I'll update you when I know what the heck I'm doing ;-;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>